Voice command- Overlord battle command interface
During combat in End War the Overlord command system allows a player to give vocal commands to units, in fact End War was designed to allow exactly that. Voice commands trigger a menu for example if you were to say ' unit 1' this command will bring up various options such as "move to'" and attack 'Hostile' which will bring options such as 1 (hostile 1) or an uplink position. These orders do not have to be stated sepertly the Overlord system easily comprehends entire sentences making a unit move begin to move to the otherside of the map for example easy. Voice commands always follow a specific pattern first is the "who" "what" and "where or what" such as "unit 1 " (who)- "attack" (what) "Hostile 1" (where or what) unit one will then commence an attack against hostile 1 no matter where the unit is on the map as long as it is sighted. The voice command system can be used in conjunction with the Xbox 360 or PC mouse and allows for rapid orders too be given, it is advisable to keep background sound to minimum when using the voice system as it can be sensitive at times. Orders Who * Unit (number)- This selects a specific unit the number of the unit is displayed on the unit card on the unit dashboard. Example- Unit 1 move to Alpha *Active group- This selects all units whos unit card is currently lit. Example- Active group ''attack hostile 9 *Calling all (unit type)- Selects all freindly units of a specific type for example tanks. Example- ''Calling all gunships ''attack hostile 3 *Task group (number)- Once you have created a group, you can then select all units in that group with this command. Example- ''Task group 1 move to whiskey What *Attack- This orders the unit to attack they will move to attack if the target is not in range. Example- Unit 5 Attack hostile 4 *Move to- Units move to a designated position such as a cursor or uplink. Example- Unit 6 Move To ''Whiskey *Secure- Unit will move to secure and take over a specific uplink. Example- Unit 6 ''Secure Zulu *Upgrade- Will upgrade designated uplink. Example- Unit 3 Upgrade Zulu Air Support *Retreat- Units will disengage from an enemy and move towards the players deployment zone''. Example- Calling all artillery 'Retreat' *Evacuate- Units will disengage from an enemy and leave the battlefield. Example- Calling all units 'Evacuate' *Create Group- Designated units will form a task group. Example- Calling all tanks '''C'reate group *Camera''- Camera view will switch to designated unit. Example- Unit 8 'Camera' *Abort- Designated order is cancelled. Example- Unit 5 Abort'' *Plus- Moves the selected unit and an additional unit. Example- Unit 1 Plus Unit 6 move to Lima Target *Hostile (Number)- Selects enemy unit with designated number. Example- Unit 3 Attack hostile 5 *Location (Name)- Designates a destination- Example- Unit 3 move to Lima or Unit 3 secure Delta '' *Target- The spot on the map where the cursor is located becomes designated location. Example- Calling all units move to T''arget *Rally point- You create this location by clicking the rally point button. Example- Task Group 3 Rally Point *Unit (Number)- Unit moves to location of another unit. Example- Unit 1 move to Unit 3 Their are also commands to call in support such as air strikes. Support *Deploy- Deploys a reinforcment of a designated type. Example- Deploy Rifleman *SITREP- Activates the SITREP map (requires a command vehicle. Example- SITREP *Landing Zone- Change landing zone to a designated controlled uplink. Example-'' Landing Zone Bravo *Air Strike- Call in air support on a unit or structure. Example- 'Air Strike 'Hostile 7 *Electronic Warfare- Call in an electromagnetic strike on a unit. Example- 'Electronic Warfare' hostile 12 *Force Recon- Send regular army units to a designated location or to attack designated units. Example- 'Force Recon' Bravo *Crash- Crashes an uplink making it non functional. Example- 'Crash' Delta *WMD- Launches a devestating attack on a unit or location. Example- 'WMD' Hostile 1 Units can also learn and/or performspecial abilities which can be activated via the controller. '''Special Abilities' *Enter- Infantry will enter empty transport *Exit- Infantry exit transport *Transport- Transport will move to designated infantry and load them aboard *Move out- Loaded Transports will move to designated location and automatically unload infantry *Plant Minefield- Engineers will plant a minefield (Upgrade Required) *Defuse Minefield- Engineers will defuse a minefield (Upgrade Required) *Sentries- Drones from off map will move to an uplink and secure it (requires engineers who have this ability) *Storm Building- Riflemen will rush to an occupied building and try to clear it out. (Upgrade required) *Drone Attack- Drones move to and attack a target (command vehicle) *Drone Defend- Drones will defend a target or unit if designated (Command Vehicle *UAV recon- UAV flies to location and recons enemys (Command Vehicle &upgrade required) *UAV attack- UAV attacks designated target (Command vehicle & upgrade required) Category:Game